Good Or Bad Decade
by WingsOfDeath666
Summary: Weeks after the celebration of the New Year, Red decides to spend some time with Eric after his return at home. Meanwhile, Randy threatens Donna to reveal their past relationship to Eric.


**_That 70's Show : Good Or Bad Decade_**

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own That 70's Show nor its characters and locations, except for a few that I have created in this story. All of this belongs to Carsey-Werner Company._

_Note : This takes place two weeks after everyone celebrated the arrival of 1980 in the Forman's house. In addition, Donna decided to delay her departure to college after Eric came back to Wisconsin and Bob, Donna's father, decided to wait for a month before leaving to California. _

**Scene I : Eric's bedroom**

Donna and Eric hugged themselves on one another on the bed, kissing again and again. Eric stops kissing Donna for a brief moment, remembering all the time that he has been in Africa and missed Donna every single day to be with her once again at last. He started to talk with Donna :

Eric : "You know what, Donna? I should have never gone to Africa in the first place. All this time I spent far away from you and from everyone, it made me realize that life is precious… Just like when Han Solo and Princess Leia fell enormously in love in Star Wars."

Donna : "This is the only thing you didn't change about yourself, Star Wars!"

Eric : "I know. I shall be an eternal geek all my life. But, who the hell cares?"

Eric continued having his moment with Donna, until they heard a knock on the door. Even though he did not want this to end, Eric seemed impatient, walked out from his bed and opened the door. It was Red. He had a lot of things to say to Eric :

Red : "Well, if it isn't Mr. T and his playmate having a moment of wasted romance."

Eric : "Oh, look who it is, Donna, Davy Crockett without his hat. His trusty, hairy, dead raccoon hat."

Red : "Cut your sarcasm. Since we are in 1980 now, how about we do something together to begin the new year?"

Eric : "(Arrogant laugh) What are you planning now? Forcing me to join the Marines?"

Red : "No… I just want us to spend some quality time together. You know? Just to talk about your trip to Africa."

Eric : "Okay… Have you been abducted by aliens?"

Red : "No, you dumbass. Look, all this time passed by without you in our house. I missed you a lot and you're my son."

Eric : "And your point being?"

Red : "I am just saying that now that I am retired and relaxed in my life, I just want us to enjoy what is left."

Eric : "This sounds really weird, just like the time when you congratulated me because I had the grade A+ on baseball."

Red : "I didn't compliment you on that day. You were lucky since you fell unconscious because the ball went straight at your helmet and hit you. You made a ball."

_(Opening Credits)_

**Scene II : The Forman's basement**

The whole gang was down at the basement. Hyde and Kelso were playing poker and Fez and Jackie were watching television. Hyde started talking and said :

Hyde : "Man, I can't believe we're in the 80's now. Can you see this? Upgraded cars? Upgraded music? No wait. This will never happen."

Kelso : "Really? What about the bands that play with weird sounds like "Bzzzz", "Wooowooowooo" and "Beeeeeeeeep"?"

Hyde : "Kelso, this is not music. This is what happens in a game show, not in music."

Kelso : "Hey, I heard this and I am telling you it is going to sell hard."

Kelso and Hyde were both getting back on their current game. Suddenly, Jackie wanted to embark on the subject and said :

Jackie : "You know? That might not be a bad thing; keyboards in music. This will work, unlike ridiculous, filthy rock music."

Fez : "Jackie, this is impossible. Rock music will always exist. It's like sex. It does not last long. But, it comes back with more energy, more power, more…"

Jackie : "Okay, Fez. I understand now."

Donna decided to hang out with everyone. She greeted everyone and sat down with Fez and Jackie. Hyde asked her something :

Hyde : "So, you and Eric are back together?"

Donna : "Yes, we are back. I know that I wanted to move on without having to wait for Eric. But, things are settled now and we talked it out."

Kelso : "By talking it out, you mean having sex?"

Donna : "No…Okay, we did. I mean, I am really happy with things that are going on at this moment and I feel that our relationship has grown better than before."

Hyde : "Right. You didn't tell him about Randy?"

Fez : "Oh, oh! I think someone is in trouble with a capital T. (Innocent laugh)"

Jackie : "Fez! Donna, why didn't you tell him about this?"

Donna : "It's just not important. Randy was only a date. Nothing more, nothing less. He's ancient history."

Hyde : "I don't think so because he came down here a few hours ago."

Donna : "What?"

Jackie : "Yes, Randy is like a huge Ken version. He's sticky and never leaves you alone."

Donna : "Look, Hyde. I am happy with Eric, not with Randy."

Hyde : "Look, we all know what you went through without him. I mean, we're all happy that you and Forman got back together and became the squared couple we all picked on and mocked. But, you still need to tell him about what happened while he was in Africa. I just think it is important."

Donna : "Well, you're right. I don't want to lie to him and give him the impression that I'm hiding anything."

Kelso : "Hey, Donna. Since you and Eric are back together, can I still hit on you?"

Donna laughed and everyone looked at Kelso with a confused, appalled look on their faces, specially Fez :

Fez : "Hey…Wait, I am with Jackie now. Never mind. She's yours, my man."

Jackie looked at Fez with a revolted way. Kelso seemed relieved and happy.

**Scene III : The Forman's kitchen**

Eric was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. They discussed about what Red said in front of him this morning :

Eric : "…And then he says : "I just want to spend quality time together". I think the theory on my father being abducted by aliens came back in my mind."

Kitty : "Eric, your father really did miss you while you were away and he just wants to grasp the time he has left since he is retired now."

Eric : "Well, I mean, if he wants to do something with me, it's fine. But, if we're going hunting today, he had better not frighten me with a dead moose, just like he did when I was six years old."

Red walked his way from the living room to the kitchen, carrying his shotgun and his Davy Crockett hat. Then, he said :

Red : "Okay, let's go."

Eric : "Oh no…We are really going on an hunting trip. Yay…"

Red : "Oh, stop it. It'll be great, just like when I made you jump out of your pants when I showed you the moose. (Loud laughter)"

Eric just had an emptied look on his face and he lowered his head down on the table numerous times.

**Scene IV : The Pinciotti's kitchen**

Donna was reading the most recent letters she had received. While she was reading the first letter, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and Randy was standing up in front of her, all joyful and thrilled by unknown reasons. He said :

Randy : "Helloooooooo!"

Donna : "Hey, Randy. Wow, your smile is…huge."

Randy : "Well, the excitement can't be contained anymore. So, I'm going to see Deep Purple tonight."

Donna : "What! That is so great. You're lucky. I'm happy for you."

Randy : "Well, I thought that both of us could go. I mean, only as friends though since you're back with Eric."

Donna : "Okay, what are you trying to do? (Confused expression)"

Randy : "Nothing. I just want us to spend time as friends, nothing more."

Donna : "Look, you have to understand that I'm with Eric now and I love him more than ever."

Randy : "If this is about us, I can understand."

Donna : "Look, just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to be your friend either. I don't want to hurt your feelings but what happened between you and I was only, you know, a fling."

Randy stood speechless, with a saddened expression on his face. He slowly said :

Randy : "So, what are you saying? That I was only your pillow for your boredom?"

Donna : "No, not at all. I just…"

Randy : "No, it's fine. I get it. I mean, I am not your first-rate choice as a lover nor as a friend."

Donna : "Randy, this is not about you."

Randy : "Wait a second, does he know anything about us? About what happened while he was in Africa?"

Donna : "No, he doesn't know anything yet."

Randy : "Well, good, because I'm going to tell him everything. I'm honest and truthful, unlike you."

Randy slammed the door shut and left Donna wordless. She could not believe that Randy threatened to destroy her relationship with Eric. She sat down with unhelpful astonishment.

_(Commercial Break)_

**Scene V : The Forman's basement**

Donna was sitting on the couch with Fez and Hyde and told them what happened with Randy :

Donna : "Now, he is going to threaten me by telling Eric about what happened while he was in Africa. I don't know what is with him. But, I swear, if he even tells him that, I will grab his hair out of his head, burn it and put its remains in an ashtray."

Hyde : "Look, Donna. Just relax, okay? I mean, I knew Randy was delusional but up to this point, this confirms my theory."

Fez : "I never liked Randy either. Too pretty, too arrogant, too sexy…"

There was a short moment of silence. However, Fez started talking again :

Fez : "I mean, too filthy. That's the word. Hmm, hmm."

Donna : "What am I supposed to do now?"

Hyde : "Well, there's two options. Option A : You make an ass out of yourself by yelling at Randy and begging him like a weeping eight-year old brat. Option B : You can tell Eric yourself what happened with Randy while he was away in Africa."

Donna : "I can't tell him that."

Hyde : "Why not?"

Donna : "I just don't want him to freak out about this. I lost him two times already and the third time might be an unlucky strike."

Fez : "Don't be ridiculous. These things only happen in a baseball match."

Hyde : "Fez, that was metaphorically speaking."

Fez : "I'm foreign. What more do you need to know? I don't know anything."

**Scene VI : In the woods**

Eric and his father were walking into the woods, looking for an animal to hunt. Eric seemed exhausted and fatigued from hours of walking into the woods, still with no lead. He started talking about his weariness :

Eric : "Look, Dad. We still haven't found any animals to hunt, not even a deer, an antelope nor the good-old Charlie for the matter."

Red : "See, this is why I was enjoying your absence at home ; you always complaint about everything. You're like one step away from becoming a full, developed woman."

Eric : "My turn. This is why I was enjoying my trip to Africa : I didn't have to hear you calling me a dumb-ass or feminine insults either."

Red : "Why are we even wasting time fighting? All it does is getting us into more problems."

Eric : "You figured that all by yourself?"

Red : "Quit your smart-mouthing. Let's just sit down for a moment. Happy?"

Eric : "All right then."

Red : "Look, I just wanted to have a normal father-to-son conversation. Instead, it turned into a boxing fight between an American and a Nazi instead of boxers."

Eric : "Wait a second. Am I the Nazi or the American?"

Red : "I think the answer is very obvious."

Eric : "Look, have you even missed me while I was in Africa?"

Red : "Of course. I did."

Eric : "So, the insults and the low esteem you have about me is a "Welcome Home" present?"

Red : "I know that I've been very hard on you and I've always been. But, all of this led to something, Eric. I've never been more proud of you and then I am today."

Eric : "Wow, you really mean that."

Red : "I do."

Eric : "Well, that makes my day."

Red : "Not completely though. We still have something to catch."

Eric : "You're right. My stomach's like a werewolf. It can be normal. Then, it just roars with terror."

Red : "Don't try to spoil this moment."

Eric : "What did I say?"

Eric and Red were laughing about what they both said. They were walking into the woods and returned to hunt.

**Scene VII : The Forman's kitchen**

Kitty was reading a novel on her table until Donna opened the door and entered the house, with a certain concern on her facial expression. Obviously, it was about her situation with Randy's threat. She decided to talk to Kitty about this :

Donna : "Ms. Forman. I'm in trouble."

Kitty : "Hey Donna. What's wrong? Is it Bob trying to talk you into wearing that sombrero again? (She shakes her head, back and forth.) He and his Mexican obsessions."

Donna : "Ms. Forman. Randy threatened me."

Kitty : "What? How? He can't touch a woman's body in a violent way like a rapist."

Donna : "No. He's going to tell Eric about my relationship with him."

Kitty : "Look, Donna. It was only a date. I don't know why Eric would be angry at you."

Donna : "I promised I remained loyal to him. But, things changed. In my mind, I wanted to move on. But, I was still in love with him at that time."

Kitty : "Listen, Donna. You and my son have a great relationship. You have been through a lot of hard times together and you came out strong at the end. But, if you want this relationship to go on, you have to tell him the truth. There might be consequences. At least, Eric will know and he will think that you were honest."

Donna : "You're right. I have to tell him myself. Randy isn't going to threaten me anymore."

Kitty : "That's the good attitude. But, Eric and Red went for a hunting trip. He won't be back for an hour or so."

Donna : "Well, that gives me time to talk to Randy and tell him that his plan to work."

Kitty : "That's the spirit, Donna."

Donna was on her way to leave until the Vista Cruiser made its way into the driveway. Eric and Red both went out of the car. However, Eric seemed to be frustrated about something. Donna greeted him and he would just ignore her and make his way into the house eventually. Kitty seemed concerned and asked :

Kitty : "What's wrong with him?"

Red : "Too hungry. He's been complaining during the entire trip on our way home. Believe me, he's more skinny than you think."

**Scene VIII : The Forman's living room**

Eric was sitting on the sofa, filled with what seemed to be complete shock and disbelief against Donna. He was very upset about something and Donna did not stand around the driveway long enough to wait for an answer. She walked in the living room and tried to talk with Eric :

Donna : "Eric, you look upset. What happened?"

Eric : "(Brief moment of silence) I know everything. (Deceived expression at Donna)"

Donna : "What are you talking about?"

Eric : "I know about you and Randy. I know that you dated him while I was away."

Donna : "What? Who told you this?"

Eric : "When I stopped at a restaurant with my dad, back from our trip, Randy was there. He told me everything."

Donna : "Eric… I can explain… I…"

Eric : "You what? Hmm? You couldn't wait patiently enough so you decided to tear our relationship apart?"

Donna : "Eric, this is not what you think."

Eric : "You know what? Never mind. Okay? I can't believe you did this to me."

Donna : "Eric, it was hard for me… You…"

Eric : "No, I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of you treating me like I'm some sort of personal charity case."

Donna : "I can't believe that's what you think.."

Eric : "Well, I had to go to Africa. It was my future at stake. You knew it. Look, just get out of my house and leave. As far as you and I are concerned, we are done."

Donna : "Eric, wait, I can…"

Eric : "No, just leave. Okay? Don't ever show yourself in my house ever again. You understand me?"

Donna : "(Tears drop from Donna's eyes) Fine…)

Donna left the living room filled with tears and discontent. She did not believe what Eric had just done, only because of something of small importance according to her. Donna walked by Kitty and Red, ignoring them and shut the door very hard. Eric just stood there, shaking his head and sat down on the sofa without any emotion.

_(Ending Credits)_


End file.
